Four Years In the Making
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Katie Bell has had a crush on a certain Gryffindor for sometime now. This boy is a little on the ignorant side and needs a push from a mutual friend to realize what he's missing.


**_A/N: Despite the lack of reviews I got on my last Katie/Lee story, I have decided to update a new one. I cannot help it, they're my new favorite couple. ENJOY!

* * *

_**

**Four Years in the Making**

_Lucid-03-days_

**

* * *

**

"Katie, why are you mad at me?" The perplexed Lee Jordan questioned the girl standing in front of him.

They were perfectly fine that day, no problems in site, but then she just exploded at him accusing him of something. The problem, he had no idea what it was. At that moment she didn't care anymore, and she was going to let him know it.

"If you don't know by now, than I'm just not going to tell you!" She glared at the dreadlock headed boy with her hands firmly on her hips for added effect.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked, rolling his eyes and laughing slightly ignorantly ignoring the anger building up doubly.

"Nothing Lee, nothing at all!"

With that she turned her heels, obviously snubbing him, and stomped up to the staircase. Upon reaching the girl's side she dashed up it to her room without another word.

"What is going on with you?" Lee screamed up the stairs, disturbing the few Gryffindors actually studying.

"Ignore her mate. It's just her time of the month."

"Fredric Weasley!" A shrill voice called out at the redhead's comment. This was followed shortly by a loud thud and a pained noise in reaction to it.

"Why'd you hit me Angie?" Fred whimpered the hurt spot on his head.

"Because you were being an ass." She stated with an 'it was obvious' tone.

"That's not fair, he's always being an ass!" Another voice piped up.

"Don't help her George!" Fred squealed.

Lee left the scene quietly in search of the only sensible on of the group. It didn't take long, since she was always at the library this time of day.

"Alicia." He whispered and sat down next to her in an empty seat.

"What?" She inquired of him without even lifting her nose out of the book she was copying notes from.

"It's about Katie."

The book that was previously occupying all of Alicia's attention was placed on the table and her concentration was then placed completely on Lee. "I'm listening."

"There was some 'conflict' today between us. The problem is, I have absolutely no idea what it was about. I mean, one moment she's sane, the next I'm getting chewed out for God knows what."

Alicia smirked and scooted up right next to him. "Lee dear, I have to tell you a little something you should've figured out a long time ago."

"Katie mentioned something about me not knowing something. Did I forget her birthday? Because I thought that wasn't until…"

"No, nothing like that." Alicia shook her head and smiled at him, interrupting his thought process. "I just can't believe you haven't figured it out yet!"

"Alicia, please." He begged her, not in the mood for their normal jokes.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But remember if she ever questions you about this you didn't hear this from me, you figured it out on your own after much thought."

"I promise, just tell me." He pleaded and bit his lip unknowingly.

"She likes you."

Lee waited for almost a minute before he realized that she wasn't going on without a reaction. "Yeah, we're best friends. I figured that out when I was maybe, nine?"

"Not like that, you idiot." The chaser laughed at his naivety.

"What do you mean than?" He raised his hands up, obviously not getting it.

"Fine. I'll explain in a very simple way that you'll be able to understand, just don't interrupt me."

"All right." He nodded, unaware that he was doing so right then.

"I'm going to ignore that and tell you anyway." She sighed and shook her head. "You see Lee, Katie has liked you for a while now. It started back in her second year. Yes, you both were friends since before you ever came to Hogwarts, but I'm talking about a different type of 'like'. Apparently in spending so much time with you she's realized that she fancies you and would like for the two of you to be a couple. She's only been hinting this to you for maybe, four years now. She's also worried that if it doesn't happen before you are in seventh year, it will never happen. Thus, she's been a little stressed out about it since our sixth year, her fifth year, is almost over." She said all of this, while speaking to him as if he were a little child learning about his shapes for the first time.

Lee was dumbfounded, speechless, taken aback, and flabbergasted at the same time (which is quite a lot) by what Alicia had just informed him with. He had no idea what to do. Although he had an idea about what he wanted to do, it just didn't seem like it would work.

"Are you sure?" Was all he could get out after a bit of thought, which lasted about as long as it took Alicia to finish off the rest of her Potions report. Just so you know, she was only at the taking notes portion when he arrived earlier.

"Well, you're right." She spoke in a very sarcastic tone, " What I've said is just a hunch from what I've gathered of her saying things like, 'Oh, I love Lee Jordan.' and 'I can't believe that it's been four years and he hasn't noticed my feelings for him yet.' By the way, that's just from this morning."

There was another silence in which Lee's face became quite hot, and if it were possible it would've turned the color of the Weasley's hair.

"Don't worry about anyone's reaction. We all know you also fancy her. It won't come as a shock or anything. Actually we expected you to have figured it out about, oh four years ago, on your own. Especially that night you two were all cozy cuddly on the couch and almost kissed. Remember that?"

Lee jumped up and ran back to the common room without so much as a 'goodbye' to Alicia as he dashed out of the library, nearly knocking down a few shelves. Once he was back to the common room he rushed over to ask the three that were bickering earlier if Katie had come down at all. Apparently she had, but no one had seen her since she left through the Fat Lady.

Again he was off on his quest to find her. He searched the grounds first, since she liked to walk around the lake from time to time. After being none to successful with that guess he was off again, this time checking out some of her usual hangouts around the castle.

After maybe two hours of searching and putting his thoughts together he had given up hope on finding her out of the common room, away from everybody else. "Great, just what a wanted. A public display." He mumbled to himself, unaware of the presence behind him.

"Like to talk to yourself Jordan?"

Le spun his head around to the side; almost giving himself whiplash, to see who had spoken to him. The culprit was none other than the devil herself.

"Katie," He gasped, turning the rest of his body to face her. "I've been looking for you!"

"I heard." She smiled sweetly, "I went back to the common room a while ago and everyone told me that you were looking for me. So, I decided to come after you."

Lee smiled back at her and moved in closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head in her hair.

"What is this for?" Katie exclaimed, not really minding it one bit.

"I'm an idiot." He explained to her.

"Well, I know that!" She laughed at him, hugging him back, "but you've never hugged me because of it before."

"It's just that, I don't really know what to say." He staggered his words, confusing the poor girl more.

"Screw it, I can't take it any longer!"

Lee pulled his face away from the top of her head and bent down, causing their lips to meet. Giving them both a satisfying first kiss.

When they pulled away from each other Katie smiled and gently smacked the back of his head. "Took you long enough."

* * *

**_A/N: Please post a review about what you think about this ship. I really enjoy writting it and want to know if people enjoy reading it. Also, I would like to know if I should write the sequel...or would it just be a waste of time._**

**_Another thing, please check out: "He is Lee Jordan" if you haven't yet. It's sad with its lack of reviews._**


End file.
